Sanyou Aftermath Arc
Sanyou Aftermath Arc is the 10th story arc of the Kingdom manga. Summary Regional Subjugation Having completed his 3rd campaign, and officially been promoted to 1000-man Commander, Shin is charged with subjugating the area around Sanyou. Due to lieutenant Kyou Kai's absence, however, the unit is lacking the crucial element of strategy and suffers greatly for it. Worried about the safety of Shin's command, Mou Ten sends for his brother to take up the role of the Hi Shin Unit's Strategist. To everyone's surprise, however, it is not Mou Ki who arrives, but Ka Ryo Ten, revealing to the dumbstruck Shin, that she is in fact, a woman. At first, the Hi Shin Unit is reluctant to hand over a position of command to an outsider, much less a woman, and even Shin, who regards her as family, states that he will not do so until he knows what she is capable of. However, she soon proves herself, first by pulling the unit out of an otherwise fatal situation and then turning the tables on the enemy. Welcoming their new strategist, at last, the unit rapidly subjugates the territory of Risei, before moving on to Bishi, as they conduct battles "on a regional scale." Worried about the cost victory, and the number of men she sends off to their deaths, Ten spends her free time sprawled over a map, until Shin shows her how to survive the pressure of the battlefield, by kicking back and relaxing with her comrades. Intention to Expand Following their successful subjugation of Bishi, the subjugation armies are called back to Sanyou City, where Shou Hei Kun and Ri Shi rename the city to Tougun, proclaiming it a proprietary of the State of Qin, and thereby setting the standard for future expansion. Upon hearing this news, Ri Boku immediately sets his plans in motion, bringing back great general Hou Ken and launching a successful campaign against the state of Yan. Counteracting the Chu army camping their border, the Hi Shin unit is assigned border patrol, where, after being egged on by Chu commander Kou Yoku, Shin leaves his defensive parapet to exchange blows with him, until he is later stayed off by Haku Rei's archery. Chancellor Election Back in the capital of Qin, Ryo Fui regains his power by placing another man in the Harem to satisfy the queen in his place. He then relinquishes his post as Chancellor of the Right to claim the seat of Prime Minister, intending to stack the two chancellor seats with members of his own faction, Ri Shi and Shou Hei Kun. Refusing to stand down, king Ei Sei releases his brother from prison, calling on him to salvage the situation and obtain the power needed to beat Ryo. Due to his efforts, Shou Bun Kun is named Chancellor of the left, and Shou Hei Kun, Chancellor of the right. Notes *Ka Ryo Ten is reintroduced into the story. Characters Introduced Hi Sui Ga Gyuu † Kei Sha Gaku Ki Flashback Haku Rei Kou Yoku Rin Bu Kun Navigation Category:Story Arcs Category:Qin Category:Yan Category:Zhao Category:Wei